Compleanno
by Mikane
Summary: -¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE/TEME! El felicitado sonrió arrogantemente y vio a todos buscando al dueño de sus pensamientos: el Hyuuga… S/N.


**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Naruto  
**Autor: **Masashi Kishimoto  
**Titulo: **Cumpleaños  
**Pareja:** Sasuke/Neji.  
**Tipo de relación:** Yaoi**Advertencia: **Universo alterno.  
**Resumen: **-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE/TEME! El felicitado sonrió arrogantemente y vio a todos buscando al dueño de sus pensamientos: el Hyuuga… S/N.

**Compleanno**

Todo los amigos cercanos al Uchiha menor estaban reunidos en la casa de la Yamanaka preparando la fiesta del ya nombrado, listo estaba todo excepto el regalo que le darían, eso era por lo que se estaban partiendo la cabeza.

Todos caminaban de un lado a otro menos Neji, Shino, Shikamaru y Kakashi.

-Un perro.  
-Naruto, ya tiene un perro.  
-Cierto.

Los presentes lo miraron con cara de matarlo pero se contuvieron, segundos después el rubio gritó otras barbaridades.

-Un vibrador.-Con esas palabras a todos se les desencajo la mandíbula.  
-Obvio que eso no.  
-Bueno, ¡una novia!  
-Naruto, él es gay. Ya lo encontré, es perfecto para Sasuke, le regalaremos a Neji.

Ninguno se quejó y todos aceptaron excepto el regalado.

-¡Vamos Neji!, tu también eres gay y no tienes pareja.

El regalado no pudo objetar ya que no tenía argumentos. Así que todos dieron por seguro que había aceptado, con unas sonrisas malignas lo amarraron y lo pusieron dentro de una caja blanca decorada con un listón negro a lo estilo Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Sasuke-kun ven para mi casa, necesito que me ayudes con algunos asuntos de la empresa.  
****-Hmp.  
****-Ok, te espero.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un carro negro conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de Los Angeles, luego de unos minutos la mansión que buscaba se dejo ver, se aparcó, del carro se bajó un hombre vestido con una camisa negra que le llegaba a los codos, una corbata roja sangre, unos pantalones negros y por último unos zapatos negros que se veían caros, caminó hasta la puerta y tocó, la puerta se abrió dejando mostrar a una mujer rubia de unos ojos azules brillantes con un vestido morado y unos tacones del mismo color del vestido.

Los dos se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y ella lo dejo entrar a su casa donde toda las luces estaban apagadas cuando la mujer cerró la puerta completamente , las luces se prendieron y todos salieron de sus escondites felicitándolo, claro menos Neji.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE/TEME!

El felicitado sonrió arrogantemente y vio a todos buscando al dueño de sus pensamientos: el Hyuuga, como no lo vio se decepciono pero en ningún momento lo demostró. Pasaron dos horas y todos decidieron darle el regalo, Sasuke por su parte seguía un poco decepcionado porque a Neji no le importaba él, no es que fueran novios ni nada pero eran amigos.

Cuando regresó al mundo se sorprendió al ver que era una caja enorme, jaló el listón y se encontró al dueño de sus pensamientos, vestía parecido a él excepto que el traía una camisa blanca, la corbata era negra, los pantalones blancos, zapatos negros caros y una chaqueta encima negra.

-¡Tachin!, ¡te gusta tu regalo?

Todo se sumió en silencio, Sasuke sonrió arrogante y seductoramente, agarró su regalo y se metió en la habitación más cercana.

-¡De nada Sasuke-kun!, sabíamos que te gustaría-Gritó Sakura. Todos se fueron al patio y la piscina dejando a la pareja sola.

Dentro de la habitación se oían gemidos, se podía ver la fricción de los cuerpos con cada penetración, estaban amoldados como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos para estar juntos, los cuerpos estaban sudorosos.

-Ahh, Sas-suk-eee.  
-Ahora se que ambos deseábamos esto hace mucho tiempo.  
-Si, ¿quie-res se-er mi novi-oo?-Hablaba entrecortadamente por las embestidas.  
-Claro, mientras yo sea el seme.

Neji asintió no muy de acuerdo. Sasuke estaba feliz porque era su mejor cumpleaños.

-Por cierto Sasuke, feliz cumpleaños.


End file.
